Logistics Vehicle System
The Logistics Vehicle System (LVS), is a modular assortment of eight-wheel drive all-terrain vehicles used by the United States Marine Corps. The LVS was fielded in 1985 as the Marine Corps heavy tactical vehicle system. It was designed and manufactured by the Oshkosh Corporation. The United States Army has a similar tactical vehicle called the Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT). The key differences between the two is the LVS's ability to interchange Front Power Units with Rear Body Units. The LVS also steers through both standard wheel pivoting (as on a typical automobile) and hydraulic yaw steering (by articulating the Front Power Unit against the Rear Body Unit). This gives the LVS remarkable maneuverability for its size. It and the LVSR can haul up to on highways. The Logistics Vehicle System Replacement (LVSR) is an upgraded version, first fielded in 2009. The $740.2 million contract with Oshkosh signed in June 2006 will yield 1,592 of the units to the Marine Corps. The articulation system has been discarded in favor of a ten-wheel system, the TAK-4 suspension system used in the Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement for off-road capability, an improved weapons turret with electric motor, and integrated vehicle armor with add-on kits available. The front two and back two axles can be steered, reducing the turning radius to from the without. Variants The LVS is composed of a Front Power Unit (FPU) coupled to a Rear Body Unit (RBU). The FPU can be driven on its own, but is front-heavy in this mode and prone to nose-diving when the brakes are applied. A suspension lockout strut reduces this problem. When describing a truck it is remarked by the combination of both units, for example, an MK48 FPU attached to an MK18 RBU is called a "48/18". For MK16's, which tow M870 semi-trailers, the type of trailer is added as well, i.e. "48/16/870A2". ;Front Power Units *''MK48'' houses a unique turbocharged and supercharged 550hp Detroit Diesel V8, mated to a 4-speed Allison Transmission. The engine also powers an alternator, air compressor and hydraulic pump. The MK48 also houses the cab, for a crew of 2. *''MK48A1'' offers slight improvements to the original MK48. Those improvements include a revised battery box and cover, an extra cab entry step for both sides, modified air intake cover, and added handles and steps to ease climbing on top of the power unit. ;Rear Body Units *''MK14'' Flatbed is long and features locks for ISO containers. The MK14 can hold a single twenty-foot equivalent unit (TEU) sized container, or three SIXCON units (pump or tank modules). There are also accommodations for tie-down hooks and ratchet straps for securing cargo. When equipped with a tow bar, two MK14's can be joined and towed by a single MK48 power unit. This is referred to as a 'Tandem Tow' or 'TT'. *''MK15'' Recovery Vehicle is capable of recovering LVSs, MTVRs and HMMWVs. *''MK16'' Fifth-wheel is designed to tow the M870 family of semi-trailers. It is the shortest of the FPU/RBU combinations, creating a smaller turning radius. This is useful, as when towing an M870 trailer, it becomes the Marine Corps longest tactical vehicle. *''MK17'' Material Handling Crane (MHC), features a slightly shorter flatbed ( ) than the MK14. This is to accommodate the MHC at the rear of the unit. The boom is rated at a maximum lifting capacity of . The MK17 can also be fitted with benches to carry 20 combat-loaded Marines. This is rare however, as personnel transport is now mainly handled by MTVRs and HMMWVs. *''MK18/18A1'' Self-Loader is capable of loading ribbon bridges, small boats, containers, and SIXCON modules with no external heavy-equipment support. The 18A1 features improvements to the loading and offloading process. The 18A1 features a prominent 'stick-figure'-shaped Front Lift Adapter (FLA) rising from the middle of the vehicle. Specifications ;System-Wide Specifications See also * Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement * High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle * LVS and MILITARY VEHICLE INFORMATION FORUM Operators * * Egypt References * Headquarters Marine Corps Factfile * Logistics Vehicle System (LVS) by Federation of American Scientists * Logistics Vehicle System Replacement (LVSR) by Federation of American Scientists * Additional information for the LVS at GlobalSecurity.org * Additional information for the LVSR at GlobalSecurity.org External links * Manufacturer's Website Category:Modern military vehicles Category:United States Marine Corps equipment Category:Military logistics of the United States LVS